Tyler the Creator
Tyler Gregory Okonma, better known as (Tyler the Creator) (born March 6, 1991) is an American rapper, record producer, and music video director. He was the leader and co-founder of the Los Angeles collective, Odd Future. Tyler is also signed to Sony Music Entertainment, Columbia Records, and his own record label, Odd Future Records. Aside from his music career, he has appeared in television shows such as Loiter Squad, Nuts + Bolts, and The Jellies!. Early Life Tyler Gregory Okonma was born on March 6, 1991 in Ladera Heights, California, the son of a Nigerian father and a mother of African-American and European-Canadian descent. He has said that he has never met his father, and spent his early life living in the communities of Ladera Heights and Hawthorne, California. At the age of seven, he would take the cover out of an album's case and create covers for his own imaginary albums—including a track list with song lengths—before he could even make music. At the age of 14, he taught himself to play the piano. In his 12 years of schooling, he attended 12 different schools in the Los Angeles and Sacramento areas. He also revealed in an interview that he had worked at a FedEx for just under two weeks, and Starbucks for over two years. Career In 2009, Okonma self-released his debut mixtape Bastard on December 25 as it was later ranked #32 on Pitchfork's "Top Albums of 2010" List. Later in 2011, Okonma released the music video "Yonkers", which was the first single released his debut studio album Goblin. The music video became a viral success as Okonma was soon signed to XL Recordings for a one album deal and made a television appearance with Odd Future member, Hodgy Beats on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon performing a song from the album titled "Sandwitches". Goblin was released on May 10, 2011 as Okonma later won the "Best New Artist" Award for "Yonkers" at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards. In 2012, Okonma and several OF members began starring in a sketch comedy series, Loiter Squad which aired on Adult Swim until 2014. A year later, the release date of Okonma's second studio album Wolf was announced as the first single "Domo23" was released on February 14. Okonma then made another television appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon performing "Domo23" and "Treehome95". The album was released on April 2 by Odd Future Records and RED Distribution as it debuted at #3 on the Billboard 200, selling 90,000 copies in it's first week. In April 2015, Okonma released the music video for the single "Fucking Young" from his third studio album Cherry Bomb, along with a snippet of another song called "Deathcamp". The album was released digitally on April 13, 2015 through Okonma's "Odd Future Records" as physical copies with five different album covers were released on April 28. Okonma released a media app titled "Golf Media" which features original content, interviews, behind the scenes footage, and online streaming. In August 2015, Okonma was banned from performing in the United Kingdom for 3 to 5 years due to lyrics from the albums Bastard and Goblin as he also had to cancel several dates for his "Cherry Bomb" Tour. In 2017, Okonma announced that he would be starring in a new Viceland series titled Nuts + Bolts which would focus on Okonma's interests and discoveries of how certain things he enjoys are created. In the same year, he was also announced as the theme song composer for the Netflix series, Bill Nye Saves the World. In June of the same year, Okonma released the music video for the single "Who Dat Boy" from his fourth studio album Flower Boy, along with a snippet of another song called "911/Mr. Lonely" which was later released on the same day on streaming services. On July 21, Flower Boy was released by Columbia Records and debuted at #2 on Billboard 200. The album received critical acclaim, regarded as one of the best albums of 2017 by several music publications, and received a Grammy Nomination for "Best Rap Album". In October 2017, Okonma also premiered his animated series The Jellies on Adult Swim, which was also co-created by OF hypeman Lionel Boyce. In 2018, Okonma began releasing array of freestyles and remixes. Then in July of the same year, he released a remix of Monica's "Knock Knock" titled "POTATO SALAD" with rapper A$AP Rocky. It was then announced in October that Okonma and Lionel Boyce signed a first-look ink deal with Sony Pictures Television. Okonma was also announced to have created original songs for the soundtrack of the 2018 animated film The Grinch which was a hip hop edition of "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" and the orignial song "I Am The Grinch". He later released a Christmas themed extended play Music Inspired by Illumination & Dr. Seuss' The Grinch on November 16, 2018. On May 17, 2019, Okonma released his fifth studio album IGOR. The album received widespread critical acclaim and debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200, becoming Okonma's first number-one album. Discography Mixtapes *''Bastard'' (2010) Extended Plays *''Music Inspired by Illumination & Dr. Seuss' The Grinch'' (2018) Studio albums *''Goblin'' (2011) *''Wolf'' (2013) *''Cherry Bomb'' (2015) *''Flower Boy'' (2017) *''IGOR'' (2019) Trivia *His mother is half-Canadian white/African-American and his father is of Nigerian descent. *Each of his studio albums feature the tenth track to have two or three bonus tracks. *Okonma has identified as an "atheist" throughout his albums, mostly ''Bastard'' and ''Goblin''. *Over of the course of his career, Okonma has entirely self-produced his own tracks and even some of members from the now-defunct collective Odd Future. *He has a love for skateboarding and bike-riding, along with having a hobby for collecting both of them. *Okonma's biggest musical influence is musician Pharrell Williams, he cited Williams' debut album "In My Mind" for having an impact on him. *Okonma started the "Camp Flog Gnaw Carnival" back in 2012 which has been become a successful annual event since then. *He has a younger half-sister, that he mentioned on his Bastard mixtape. *He taught himself how to play jazz piano. *He released his first music project Bastard at the age of 17. *His stage name is the same name he used for his MySpace account where he used to post his creative endeavors. *He revealed in a interview that he dated a boy when he was 15 but later tweeted claiming it was a "figure of speech". *Okonma doesn't consume any sort of alcohol or use smoking products. Gallery 1217809-2-tyler-the-creator-21-under-21-617-409.jpg Tyler.jpg DwBQSsjUUAEDpe9.jpg Tyler-2.jpg Oyster-98-Tyler-1-1-.jpg Https---hypebeast.com-image-ht-2010-06-tyler-the-creator.jpg Tyler-the-creator-1.jpg 131111-tyler-the-creator-odd-future-carnival-640x426.jpg tyler-the-creator-yonkers1-608x414.jpg Tumblr m8vh1t55Z61r89rggo1 500-1-.jpg Tyler-she.jpg Odd-future-sam-is-dead-tn-1-.jpg 2ea87e16e39261763bb619e22a24c767.500x331x1.jpg 1189839-tyler-the-creator-press-room-962-478.jpg Loitersquad cc 102 pt1-03.jpg Tumblr m5zq49l7Rj1qhctooo1 1280-1-.jpg 1125619-tyler-the-creator-viral-200-133-1-.jpg Tyler-domo-23-1-.jpg Maxresdefault-4.jpg Tyler, The Creator.jpg Tyler-The-Creator-IFHY-Feature-1-.png Tyler a.jpg Https---hypebeast.com-image-2018-10-tyler-the-creator-sony-television-production-deal-1.jpg Tylergilfimage.jpg Tulersirhmage.jpg Ggggimage.jpg Images-2.jpeg MV5BNjQyMzBjMjYtMTdiZS00ZDY3LTkwMzctZGQyMjMzYmQ1NjE5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjA5NDg4MTE@._V1_.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-04-09-at-11-36-27.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-04-14-at-17-37-39.jpg Tumblr nnl06qNCIw1tukj1zo1 500.gif 958f17728ebc354b194d6e54b5196595.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-04-14-at-10.32.50.png Tyler-The-Creator-perform-009.jpg 1_WtJTp_Hn2XzIKhvU5ETiDg.jpeg 3fasG1d.png ThingergyInc_TylerTheCreator.jpg maxresdefault.jpg CayCielVIAAT3IB.png 181.jpg ca456b7d-396d-4e57-8e79-387719ff5387.png https___hypebeast.com_image_2016_09_golf-wang-fw16-collection-16.jpg Tyler-the-creator.jpg Tylerthecreatorwenn22775749.png 07ca0e75f2a8d3ae7225d069290748ab.550x311x1.jpg Tylerseeyouagain.jpeg Tyler-the-creator-see-you-again-mv@800x600-696x522.jpg Tyler-the-creator-see-you-again.jpg tyler-1.jpg camp-flog-gnaw-2018-01.jpg golf-wang-lb-fw2017-03.png 596fd4350b478b9271f01f8d-1500501046455.jpg 5b2c294d4488b3000926e5c1-original.jpg tyler-creator.jpg Tyler-the-creator-six-track-grinch.jpg Tyler-the-creator-the-grinch-01-480x320.jpg Tyler-the-creator-grind-magazine-march-2018-0.jpg Tyler, the Creator 3.png.jpeg 9ead4647097075368053c49cd4e5bbd1.png Tyler_PetraCollins.jpg tyler-the-creator-big-song-fall-from-grace.jpg images.jpeg Tyler-the-creator-2019-EARFQUAKE-vid-billboard-1548.jpg TylerTheCreator_SamRock.jpg 220px-Apple_Music_Presents_Tyler_The_Creator_album_cover.jpg D7M97iiUIAAJLpG.jpg merlin_155744586_58e436e2-d1d2-44e0-b516-573ab5031e47-articleLarge.jpg Tyler the Creator (Igor) 2019 WEB RES_1957.jpg shutterstock_editorial_10415730bx-e1571690293827.jpg tyler-2-igor.jpg Tyler The Creator-2.jpg GettyImages-1152972954-1559585686-640x457.jpg tyler-the-creator-img-2460-1-LST349829.jpg